create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Punkred13/Descent! (Fanfic)
Chapter 1 Part 1 M'aventhia's POV: I was so excited! Earth School! And the best thing was that Apple is there, too! I met with her at the front. "Well, we're starting High School" I said, happily. "Yep." She replied. School began, we entered. Inside, we saw 4 more Salamandrians, my stomach almost leaped. I walked over to them. "Hi!" I said. "I'm M'aventhia. Call me Manna." The littlest one said. "Yt'zoa. I commonly go by Lillana." Then the others spoke. "Y'throka. Or, on Earth, Taryn." &"Hiya! I'm T'thoka! You can call me Tanya!" Then, the tallest spoke. "Ik'adela, or Lani Jane" I smiled. "Bye!" I said. Apple nudged me with her shoulder. "New alien friends are nice, eh?" She asked. "You bet! I didn't think I'd see any other aliens!" I said happily, then bumped into a girl. She looked at me. She had shiny blonde hair and light blue eyes. "Ugh, who allowed lizards ''in my school?" She said. "Excuse me, miss." I said to her. "But that is not nice." She just laughed. I walked away, annoyed. "It's alright, Manna, she's just a bully." Apple assured me. I smiled. "You're right, Apple. I won't let her ruin my year!" I said confidently. Then, I bumped into an open locker. "Oof!" I yelled, Apple got me back up. "Thanks, App." I said. "No problem, Manna." She said. We each got to our first class. But that's just the beginning, for the real story is about to begin... Part 2 Callie's POV: At lunch, I sat down next to Carly and Paris. "Ugh, some lizard-thing tried to hurt me today." I said as I poked at my salad. Carly patted by back. "It's alright, CalCal." She said. Paris smiled. "It'll be alright." She told me. We finished our lunch. While we were walking through the halls, I saw Remy and waved. He looked a my, confused. "Cal, you have a crush on Remnant?" Paris asked. I nodded. She smiled. "You have some completion. Elani likes him, too." She pointed out. "I know." I said. I saw the lizard that hurt me earlier and glared. She was confused. "What's wrong?" She asked. I just ignored her. She just whacked a locker with her tail and glared, angry. Part 3 Zach's POV: I walked down the halls with my BFF, Orville. We talked a bit. "So, Orv, find any interesting girls yet?" He giggled. "No, stupid." I looked at him, then saw a girl and dropped my books. "Oh my gerd..." I said, then walked over to her. She looked at me. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Hi. I'm Zach. And you are...?" She looked at me. "Y'throka. Call me Taryn." I blushed. "Y'throka is a beautiful name." I said. She walked away. Another alien talked to me. "Stay away from her 'Zach'." She said, then walked away. I went to class. Part 4 Ginivina's POV: I walked to the dance room to audition for the dance team. I bumped into a boy and fell. He helped me up. "Hi, my name is Darby." He said. "Ginny." I said, blushing. "Well,see you later." He said, then ran to class. I waved then went to the dance room. "Hello, miss Ginivina." The teacher said. "Sorry I'm late." I said. I saw two girls. "What's your names?" I asked. "I'm Bindi, this is Neci." One told me. "I'm Ginny." I said. The teacher turned on music. We danced perfectly. She applauded. "You're all on the team. See you all later." We walked to our Dorm Rooms. I entered mine and saw two girls. "Hi! I'm Addison! Call me Addie!" One said. "Names Dove." The other said. "I'm Ginivina! Call me Ginny." We all picked our beds and fell asleep. I hoped tomorrow would be as good as today. ''But deep in the basement of the school, chaos was building up, ready to kidnap every student in the school. Part 5 Tim's PIV: I was in class, asleep, when suddenly a loud explosion woke me up. I put my mask back on. "Mr. Tim, can you repeat the lesson?" My teacher asked. "No..." I squeaked out. Then a blonde fox girl sat next to me. I scooted over to the next seat over, overwhelmed by the scent of perfume. Class was dismissed. I saw the same fox and tried not to faint from perfume. She called over a boy. "Bruno!" She called. A large rabbit came over. She pointed to me. "Teach him some manners." She ordered. He pinned me to a locker, worrying me. "Uh..." I said, scared. Part 6 Tims PIV still: The rabbit almost punched me, but instead, took my mask and held it out of my reach. "Give that back...!" I said. He laughed and threw it to the ground, I picked it up and put it back on, then went to Home ec. class. I copied the recipe exactly, the teacher tasted it and gave me an "A+" on the assignment. We were dismissed to our dorm rooms. I finally ''would be able to meet my roommates. I went to my room and knocked. A tall boy with blonde hair opened. "H-hello... I'm Tim..." I squeaked. He pulled me in. "Names Malcolm. Call me Mal." He said. Part 7 Malcolm's POV: My roommate and I went to bed around 11:30. We talked about superheroes, crime fighting and adventures, well, I did, at least. He barely said a word, slightly concerning me. "You alright? You haven't said a thing." I asked, but he just nodded and fell asleep on his bed. I went to sleep on mine, but I heard a creak at the door, which I had locked. When I went to see what it was, I collapsed. When I woke up, I was strapped to a chair, arms and legs. A mysterious figure approached me. I toughened myself up. "Unhand me, villain!" I said triumphantly, but the figure laughed. "Do you know who I am?" A feminine voice asked me, I replied with a witty remark. "Annoying?" I said. She rolled her eyes and left, leaving me there alone. Part 8 Apples POV: I helped Tim and Manna look for Malcolm, a student whom has recently been reported missing. Welooked in his and Tims room first, no evidence. "Wow." I said. "''No ''evidence!" Manna walked over. "We can't give up!" She said, I nodded. We searched the entire top floot., then went to the basement and found Malcolm. Manna and Tim disappeared, leaving me alone. "Cowards..." I muttered, then unstrapped Malcolm. We ran. When we got upstairs, we saw Manna and Tim. I sighed, relieved. 'With the return of Malcolm, the person who took him plotted revenge. But for right now, all was well.' Chapter 2 '''It has been 3 weeks since Malcolm's return, and things are actually getting more intense.' Genny's POV: I was the new student to this school, and, let me tell ya, all ''the female student were very mean! No wonder I'm a lone wolf, then suddenly, I tripped and fell, or almost fell. A tall blonde boy caught me, suddenly, I felt my heart beat faster. "Well, aren't you my little damsel in distress?" He said and stood me up, then walked away. I felt my heart beat 5x as fast, I got to my locker, in a lovesick trance, then, I saw a girl with black hair kiss him on the cheek and I got out of my trance, not knowing what to feel, I ran on all fours to a bathroom and locked myself in. I sat there. 30 minutes later, I was told to come out. "You've been in there all morning, Genny..." A familiar voice said. ''Lily I thought, and came out. As my thought said, it was Lillian. She walked me out. I saw that same hope-stealer and growled. I'm a lone wolf, baby... I thought as Lily walked me around Part 2 Anastasia's POV I was walking around the school with my BFF, Selena, while holding my soccer ball, then, I bumped into a short man. "Aye!" I yelled, he caught my ball and helped me up. "My apologies." He said, then handed me my ball. "My name is Sven." He introduced. "Like Sven the Reindeer?" I joked. "Very funny, Ana." Selena said. "Evie?" Sven asked. "Uh, no. Evie is my mom. I'm Selena." Selena told him. "Names Ana." I said confidently. "I'm a student at this school." Sven informed us, then ran away. Part 3 Nico's POV: Earlier today, I found a girl that looked like she was created right outta my fantasies! I never caught her name. I was hanging out with my man, Carlos, when I started talking about her. "She was perfect! He had orange hair and was really pretty and was a mutant and-" I said. "-And is right behind you." Carlos said. I turned around, and saw her. "So she is." I said, stood up and put my hands up in fake surrender. She laughed. "Name's Destiny. Call me Dessa." She said. "I-I'm N-Nico..." I stuttered. Then a mutant frog walked over. He grabbed me and lifted me up off the ground. "Messin' with my babe, are ya?." He said. I was scared. I squeaked, but Coach Sal walked in. "Tanner, put that young boy down!" He ordered, and the mutant did so. I just breathed. I was definitely scared. Then, I blacked out. Part 4 Beltren's POV: I was so worried when I heard Nico got hurt! I was in the nurses office, scared. "It's okay, he'll be fine, little boy." The nurse said, I whimpered and held Nico's hand. "A froggy bullied him." I said. Nico woke up. I hugged him. "Hey, Beltren..." He said. I smiled. Part 5 June's POV: I was walking to Tennis Practice. When I got their, I saw Ms. Coralle and Coach Sal talking. I couldn't hear, i saw her kiss him on the cheek. "See you, Sal." She said. "See ya later, Evyn!" Coach Sal said back, I walked over. "You and her aren't..." I began. He shook his head. "I put my love life aside to spend time with my students." He told me. Oakley came over. "Oaktree, hello!" Sal said. Oakley waved. "Hey, Coach Sal!" She said, holding her racket. All the others came over and we began practicing. Later, Ms. Coralle met me in the hall. "June, listen, sweetheart. I know you like Coach Sal, but you're a little too young." She told me, and walked away. I sighed. "She's right..." I said to myself and walked to my locker. I saw Hawk leaning against his locker while Sparrow was tapping his foot impatiently. I giggled, slightly in a better mood. Those two remind me of Mal and Lyle. They always make my day. ''I thought, smiling, then remembered it was a week until Valentines Day. I held my red card for Coach Sal and hoped he'd accept it... Part 6 Sparrow's POV: MY BROTHER IS SO LAZY!! He took half an hour to get off his locker, by the time, I saw someone that turned my heart on. She was ABSOLUTELY stunning! She had blonde hair and purplish eyes! And when he got up I shook him. "Hawk, did you see her?" I asked. "See who?" Hawk asked. "She was beautiful! She had blonde hair that way in a ponytail and purplish-pinkish eyes! Is she taken? I don't know! Is she crushing on someone else? Who knows?" I said. "You sure you know you like her?" Hawk asked. "Cause I dunno, Spar. She may be one of the mean kids!" He said. I shrugged, then we walked to our first classes. Mine was Home Ec. I was so excited, but I was thinking. ''What if she is taken? Or crushing? I think I've met her. Yeah, her and a bunny slammed me against a locker! I remember! I thought. A girl I saw her with sat next to me because the seat nearby me was the only one not taken. "Ugh..." She groaned. I waved. The teacher yelled at me. "No gloves!" He yelled. I took them off and paid full attention. When class ended I tapped the girl next to me. "What do you want?" She saissaid. "Uh, you know that girl I always see you with?" I asked. "Colette?" She asked. I nodded. "Blonde?" I asked. She nodded. "Thanks!" I said, and walked away, hoping to see 'Colette' soon. Part 7 Hawk's POV: Sparrow fell in love! I'm trying to be cool, but I can't! I met Lyle in the hallway. "Hey, Ly, ever worry-" I began, he finished. "- Your younger brother is falling in love?" He guessed. "You know me so well." I said. We said in unison. "It's true! He's falling in love!" We did fingerguns at each other. He started talking about Mal's girl. "I think she's good for him! She's pretty nice." He said. "Spar's is all wrong! She's mean from what I've seen! Her name is Colette." I explained, Lyle just stared. "He likes... A CAP?" He said. "Yeah." I said. "Mal likes Genny." He said, then pointed to Genny, walking past, wearing her usual outfit. I nodded. "She is '' pretty cute..." II muttered. "Don't even think about it." Lyle said. "I'm not!" I said, then we saw Sparrow with Malcolm and Vito. "Spar, can I talk to you?" I asked, he walked over. "Hello!" He said. I walked away from Lyle while emplaining to Sparrow that Colette is a mean girl. He didn't believe me. He saw Colette and walked over. I sighed and walked away. Part 8 Sparrow's POV: I decided to talk to Colette. "Hello!" I said. She responded. "Yeah? What do you want?" She said. "I am Sparrow! You are Colette?" I asked. She looked at the other girl. "Danata, how did he know my name?" She asked. "He was talking to me!" She said. "Listen, if you like me, that's cute, but I'm taken. I want ''nothing to do with you!" She said, and the bunny from earlier beat me up. I looked at them and they laughed at me as they walked away. I stood up and wiped my eyes with my scarf, then ran to the bathroom. Hawk came in and heard me crying, and knocked on the stall door I was in. I unlocked it. He looked at me and gasped. "Spar, what happened?!" He exclaimed. I explained. "I knew that would happen!" He said and helped me up. I looked at him and slightly smiled, then hugged. He hugged back. Part 9 Genny's POV: After I heard what happened to Mal's friend Sparrow, I got enraged! I looked for Bruno and Colette and when i found them, gave them a piece of my mind! I told them off, and even made Bruno scared. "Whats wrong, Easter Bunny? Can't face the Big Bad Wolf?" I teased, they ran away. I walked away and saw Mal. "Mal! H-hey!" I said. "I saw how you handled those two. You were so brave." He said, and kissed me. I blushed hard! He pulled away, and I smiled and walked away, happier. Sparrow seemed to be getting better, too. Part 10 Talia's POV: It was mine and my siblings first day at this school. I was walking when I saw a mutant with brown hair and sunglasses, I was too busy looking at him, and I slipped, but he caught me and my glasses. "Hey, I'm Lenny." He said. "I-I'm Talia..." I said, smiling. "Welcome, Talia! Got any siblings?" He asked. "I have 7." I told him. "Wowie. Your poor parents." He said. We laughed and he handed me back my glasses. I smiled and put them on. He walked away. "See ya, Talia!" He said. "See ya!" I yelled as he walked away. My face was bright red. I went to my first class: Pottery. I loved working with clay! The teacher explained how it worked, then we started. Mine was beautiful! It had flower designs, little squiggles and curves and lines. They all got baked. "Tomorrow they'll be ready." The teacher said. We left that class. I hoped all my classes would challenge me as much a pottery did. Later, I met up with Lenny again. I waved. He waved back, I blushed slightly. My next class was acting. The teacher, Mr. Palepotine, started talking, I was the only one that listened, though. "In a play, you are not ''yourself! You are your character! Miss Talia, you would ''not ''be Talia Afton, you'd be your character!" He said, I nodded, everyone else wasn't interested. "At the end of the school year, we are performing a play. Any ideas?" He asked, I raised my hand. "Undertale pacifist route?" I suggested. He nodded. "That is a brilliant idea!" He said. "Could you write the script, Miss Afton?" He asked me, I nodded. "I'd love to!" I said. "I shall tell your teachers you have dramatic performance business during class." He said, class ended. I grabbed my notebook, smiling. "This is gonna be so fun!" I said, knowing I was right. Part 11 Genny's POV: My new roomie, Talia, is up all night lately. She won't let me see what she's working on, either. I fell asleep, the next morning, she was asleep, I smiled and walked out. I went to all my classes, and then lunch. I saw Talia get her lunch and she sat next to me. I snuck a peek at what she was working on, but she giggled and pushed me away. "No." She said, and continued writing. "You win this round..." I said. The end of the school year was drawing closer. We went to Mr. P's class. She handed what she was working on to him and he smiled. "I now need to hear your acting talents!" He said. Talia gave him several copies of the same thing. "Alright, scene one, Frisk, Flowey and Toriel! Milo, Frisk, Adele, Flowey, and Genny, Toriel." He said. ''Oh! I get it! Classic. I thought and took a script. Milo and Adele did too. "ActionAction!" Mr. P yelled. Adele: Hi! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You're new to the Underground, aren't'cha? Down her, LV is LOVE, and LOVE is shared through little white... "Friendliness pellets!" See that heart? That's your SOUL. Now, catch as many as you can! '' ''Milo: *A 'friendliness pellet' hits him, falls in pain* Adele: You fool. In this world, it's hurt or be hurt. *Unconvincing evil laugh, Genny pretends to throw her offstage* Genny: What a vile creature doing this to such poor, innocent youth. Mr. P clapped. "Beautiful! Now, to "Snowdin"!" He said, we turned in our scripts. "Alright, James, Frisk, Ray, Sans and Cara, Papyrus." He said. "Im not really good at acting." Cara said. "Try your best!" Mr. P encouraged. He handed them their scripts. Ray: Hey, shake my hand. James: *Does so, a fart noise is heard* ... Ray: The old "whoopee cusion" in the hand trick. Never gets old. So, you're a human? I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans, but... Y'know... I don't really care about capturing anybody, now my brother, Papyrus, he's a human-hunting FANATIC. Here he comes, quick, through this. Yeah, this. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone. *They pass through* Behind that conveniently shaped lamp. James: *Hides* Cara: *Walks over* BROTHER, IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!! Mr. P applauded. "Beautiful!" He said. We finished auditions. "The cast list will be shown tomorrow. Put your initials to accept your role!" He said. We all left, I was pretty excited. Part 12 Dixie's POV: It's the day of our play! I got the main antagonist, Flowey the Flower. Lemme tell ya, I'm so stressed! We got into our costumes. Genny's was so cute! It was a white T-shirt, a red scarf, red gloves, a blue skirt with a yellow belt and red boots! Orville looked so cute! He had a blue jacket, black shorts and blue sneakers. "Places!" Mr. Palepotine said. I stood in the shadows, waiting. Lanny was wearing a blue and purple striped sweater, blue shorts and brown boots. Dixie: Hiya! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! ''You're new to the Underground, aren't'cha? Down here, LV is LOVE, and LOVE is shared through little white... "Friendliness pellets!" See that heart? That's your SOUL. Now, catch as many as you can!'' Lanny: *Pretends she's hurt* Dixie: You FOOL. Down here, it's hurt or be hurt! '' ''Adele: *Launches a pretend fireball* '' ''Dixie: *Runs offstage* Adele: What a vile creature doing that to such poor, innocent youth. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Come with me, young child. Lanny: *Follows Adele* Adele: There are several confusing puzzles about. Come. Lanny: *Following, they get to Toriel's house* Adele: *Smiles, leads her to her room* Lanny: *Lays on the bed prop* Adele: *Reads an actual book about snails* Lanny: When can I go home? Adele: My child, this IS your home! Lanny: How do I leave the ruins? Adele: Want to here an interesting snail fact? Lanny: How do I leave? Adele: Excuse me, there's something I must attend to. *Exits* Lanny: *Follows* Adele: *Sees* Please. Go upstairs. *Walks to exit of ruins* I will destroy this so no one will leave again... Lanny: *They fight and Adele gives up* Adele: You are right, you would be unhappy here. The ruins are small when you get used to them. *They hug and both exit* '''Applause Lanny: *Walking to Snowdin* Orville: *Follows* Lanny: *Gets to bridge Orville: Hey kid, turn around, shake my hand. *Holds his hand out* Lanny: *Turns around, fart sound* ... Orville: The old "whoopee cusion in the hand" trick. Never gets old. So, you're a human? I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans, but... Y'know... I don't really care about capturing anybody, now my brother, Papyrus, he's a human-hunting FANATIC. Here he comes, quick, through this. Yeah, this. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone. *They pass through* Behind that conveniently shaped lamp. Genny: *Enters*BROTHER, IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! Orville: Looking at this lamp. It's really cool. Wanna see? Genny: NO!! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE WATCH FOR HUMANS!!! *Exits* Orville: Okay, you can come out Lanny: *Comes out* Orville: Y'know, him seeing you might make his day. *Exits* Lanny: *Exits too* Genny: *Talking to Orville* ... SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE... Lanny: *In front of a rock* Orville: Hey, Paps, look. Genny: *Looks over* SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN? Orville: No, that's a rock. Genny: OH. *Starts wawalking away, but looks over again* IS THAT A HUMAN? *Pointing at Lanny* Orville: I think so. Genny: OH MY GOSH! *Cleears throat* HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!! Lanny: *Exits* Orville: Uh, the kid left. Genny: WHAT?! SO BE IT... Lanny: *Enters, walking* Genny: HUMAN! BEHOLD, THE ELECTRICITY MAZE!!! ONE FALSE MOVE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!! Lanny: *Walks on it* Genny: *Pretends she got zapped* SANS!! WHAT HAPPENED?? Orville: I think the human has to holds the orb. Genny: OH. *Walks on the white sheet on the floor* HOLD THIS. *Lanny holds the orb, walks back* TRY IT NOW! Lanny: *Walks through* Genny: YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL. NOT TO WORRY! THERE'LL BE MORE PUZZLES UP AHEAD! *Her and Orville exit* Applause and intermission I looked at Genny, she was exhausted, but smiling. She looked at me. "Hey Dixie! Good job as the flower!" She called over, I smiled. Mr. Palepotine walked over. "Beautiful!" He said, I smiled. Then noticed Genny was the tallest one there. I giggled. "The next parts are starting soon! Places!" Mr. Palepotine said. *Enters Genny, Orville and Lanny, a colorful mat is on the ground* Genny: GREETINGS HUMAN! I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR THE NEXT PUZZLE! DESIGNED BY DOCTOR ALPHYS!! YOU SEE, EACH COLORED TILE HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! THE RED ONES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT STEP ON THEM! THE YELLOW ONES ARE ALARM TILES, THEY WILL MAKE YOU FIGHT A MONSTER! THE GREEN ONES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ZAP YOU! THE BLUE ONES ARE WATER TILES, SWIM ACROSS, IF YOU LIKE, BUT IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A GREEN TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! ORANGE ONES ARE ORANGE SCENTED! THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BUT IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES, THE PIRAHNAS WILL BITE YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! SLIDE ACROSS TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP SMELLS LIKE LEMONS! WHICH PIRAHNAS DO NOT LIKE! AND LASTLY, PINK. PINK... THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. UNDERSTAND?? Lanny: Yeah. Genny: GOOD! *Pretends to turn it on, it only shows red and pink, walks offstage* Lanny: *Walks past, exits* Orville: *Follows* Lanny: *Sees another puzzle, changing X's to O's, completes it and walks past, gets to Dogamy and Dogaressa Lance: *Pretends to smiff around* What's that smell? Melanie: A smell? What kind of smell? Lance: The smell of a human! Melanie: *Gasps, they fight* Lanny: *Pets them, battle ends* Lance: A dog that can pet other dogs? How weird! Melanie: Thanks, weird puppy! *Her and Lance exit* Lanny: *Gets to where Genny is* Genny: GREETINGS, HUMAN! DID MY LAST PUZZLE CONFUSE YOU? YOU DID TAKE AWHILE. SO I FORMED THE SNOW INTO MY FACE, BUT IT FROZE OVER! THIS PUZZLE SHOULD BE FUN! FOR YOU! Lanny: *Completes it, they get to Snowdin* Genny: *Offstage* Lanny: *Walks* Genny: *Enters, it's time for her battle* HELLO, HUMAN! *They talk, battle begins* Lanny: *Dodges the attacks, spares her* Genny: *Gives up, looking down* I CAN'T EVEN CAPTURE A HUMAN... *Sighs* Lanny: We can be friends, though. Genny: *Looks at her* I SHALL TELL YOU HOW TO ESCAPE THE UNDERGROUND! GO THROUGH WATERFALL UNTIL YOU REACH THE BARRIER, THE MAGIC HOLDING US ALL DOWN HERE. THEN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO SAY "MR. DREEMURR, I'D LIKE TO GO HOME." ANDHE SHOULD LET YOU! FAREWELL, HUMAN!! *Exits* Applause Lani Jane: *Enters* Lanny: *Hides* Genny: *Walks over to Lani Jane* GREETINGS, UNDYNE! DID I CAPTURE THE HUMAN? WELL... NO. I TRIED VERY HARD, BUT THEY WERE TOO ELUSIVE! WE DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT!! Lani Jane: *Walks closer* Genny: ... I SEE. I WILL HELP YOU ANY WAY I CAN. *Exits* Lani Jane: *Also exits* Lanny: *Comes out of hiding* Milo: *Follows* Yo, did you see that? She is so cool! C'mon! *Runs but falls, gets back up, runs offstage* Lanny: *Follows, sees Napstablook* Mason: I-I'll just go home... Just warning you so you don't accidentally follow me... *Walks offstage* Lanny: *Follows* Mason: Oh... You followed me... My house is up there... Just warning you... *Exits* Lanny: *Gets to Undyne Arena* Lani Jane: *Sighs* Since you made it this far, I'll tell you the story of our people. *Sighs again* You know what?! Forget it! You're gonna die anyways! Lanny: *Runs until they get to Hotlands* Lani Jane: Armor... Too... Hot... *Falls* Lanny: *Splashes water on her face* Lani Jane: *Stands up, exits* Lanny: *Gets to the Lab* James: *Enters, sees her* Oh, h-hello! I s-saw you coming! Lanny: Who're you? James: A-Alphys. The r-royal scientist Lanny: Okay James: C-can you do something f-for me? Lanny: What? James: Check on my robot, M-Mettaton. *Exits* Renata: *Enters* Lanny: *Looks at Renata* Renata: A-A human?! Lanny: *They battle, turns Renata's switch prop* Renata: *Removes the box she waswearing* Lanny: *Gasps* Renata: Guess you couldn't wait. *Fries out, exits* James: *Enters* Mettaton! B-batteries died. Lanny: *Gets to True Lab, sees the monster fusions and hybrids, gasps* Cara: *Looks at her, tries to attack* Lanny: *Closes door, goes to Asgore's house* Matthew: *Looks at her* Human... We have 6 SOULs... With yours... We'll be free... *They fight, Genny and the other friends interrupt* Adele: Papyrus, how'd you know that a fight would be here? Genny: OH, A LITTLE FLOWER TOLD ME. *Vines grab them all* Dixie: *Enters* I'll get your SOUL myself!! Lanny: *Frees Asriel* Ray: *Enters* Dixie: *Exits* Ray: Hello, Lanny. *Sighs* I know you're not actually Lanny, she passed away years ago... What is your name? Lanny: Frisk. Ray: Frisk? What a nice name! I'm Asriel Dreemurr. That flower took over when I passed away. I couldn't feel. Thank you, Frisk. *Sighs* Lanny: *Hugs* Ray: *Hugs back* Goodbye, Frisk... *Exits* *Enter all of Lanny's friends* Genny: WHAT HAPPENED? Orville: I dunno. Renata: Alphys, ypu and Undyne need to kiss! *They almost do* Adele: There are children watching. Matthew: *Watching the Sunrise with everyone else* Is it not beautiful, everyone? Genny: FRISK, YOU'RE GONNA MAKE A GREAT AMBASSADOR! AND I'LL BE THE MASCOT! *Runs offstage* Orville: Someone's gotta keep him outta trouble. *Follows* *Matthew, Lani Jane and James exit* Adele: Ftisk, I'm sure you have a home. What will you do now? Lanny: I have places to go. *A beuatiful comemorative picture, The End* *All enter, holds hands and bow* Applause The End!! Category:Blog posts